


New to Town

by bleachellababy



Series: The Vineyard [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Core Four, F/M, M/M, Summer Romance, bughead - Freeform, life outside riverdale, meet cute, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachellababy/pseuds/bleachellababy
Summary: It's only the first day at Martha's Vineyard, but Veronica feels like this summer will be magical. All thanks to a sweet, hopeless romantic red head.





	New to Town

**Author's Note:**

> hello hellooo, helllooooo! it's been awhile and hope all is well. 
> 
> please enjoy this cute little story for my fav underrated couple!

_ Let me in, yeah, let me get closer_  
_Got my hands high like I ride a roller coaster_  
_Cannot be it, cannot be lonely_  
_Lookin' like you're lovin', you're livin' the moment_  
_Got me, now I'm swimmin', swimmin' in clouds_  
_Gimme, gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'_  
_Catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya' _

_ _

_ _“Veronica, have you decided what you wanted for lunch?”_ _

_ _Instead of looking at the menu for some place called Dads? Or was it Pops? She’s posting a picture on Instagram. One final brunch with her best friends—Cheryl, Toni, and Josie. _ _

_ _“Oh,” Veronica pauses to think, “maybe just like a burger?” She peers out the window and asks if they’re about to land. _ _

_ _They have about 20 more minutes before landing so Veronica grabs her make up bag and heads to the restroom to freshen herself up. She brushes her hair and reapplies her favorite lipstick— _ YvesSaintLaurent _ Le Fuchsia shade. __

_ _ _ _She steps off the Lodge private jet and her body is already soaking up the sun. Veronica plans on enjoying her last summer before heading off to college. That means—waking up to the sound of the ocean, tanning and reading poolside, and doing yoga on the beach. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Before heading to their summer house, the Lodges stop by Pop’s Diner to grab their lunch. Veronica feels a leg cramp coming soon, so she offers to go inside. She looks around a notices that its pretty busy. That the majority of the booths are taken up. There’s an old-school looking jukebox against the wall with lots of neon signs. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I called in for an order… for Lodge?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Three burgers, yeah, almost ready.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She wanders over to the jukebox, to see if there’s any songs she knows. But before she gets there, she’s interrupted. “I love your outfit.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Veronica looks down at her cream Gucci romper, and smiles; she knew she picked the right outfit. “Thanks.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Are you new here?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah, just got to town.” She extends her right arm to shake his hand— “Veronica Lodge.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Kevin Keller, and this is my best friend, Betty Cooper.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She’s wearing a light pink tank top with a high ponytail. “Are you staying here for the summer?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I am. My parents bought a house awhile back, and they just finished remodeling. They thought it’d be cool to stay here for a bit.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Welcome!” Betty says with a huge smile. “In that case, I’m throwing a little party at the beach tonight. Just to celebrate the start of summer. You should come!” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“YES!” Kevin says excitedly. “You absolutely should!” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Maybe, we’ll see.” And before Veronica has a chance to say anything else, Pop calls out her order. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\---_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As they're driving up to their home, Veronica’s jaw drops. “This is gorgeous! And HUGE!” Sure she’s seen photos but those pictures don’t do it any justice. She remembers hearing her dad say that they bought this property for about $10 million. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As their driver unloads their luggage, the Lodge family takes a tour of their new home—the newly decorated, furnished, and painted home. Veronica ends up getting the entire guest house to herself. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After unpacking all her makeup and toiletries, she decides to take a break. Veronica takes a few photos of her “room” and sends them to her best friends. “Can’t wait for you guys to visit <3” And as soon as she sends that text, she feels herself drifting asleep. Even though it felt like she just closed her eyes, she feels Hiram slight shaking her arm. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Veronica, you have a visitor.” For a split second, she forgets she’s at Martha’s Vineyard. Who could be visiting her when she literally doesn’t know anyone here. As she makes her way into the kitchen in the main house, Veronica’s still trying to figure out whose here._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m telling you Mrs. Lodge, your house looks straight out of a Crate & Barrel or Pottery Barn catalog book,” he says. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Kevin,” she says shocked. “What are you doing here?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m here to pick you up for your first beach party!” As Veronica was about to kindly decline his offer, Hermione chimes in. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You should go, Veronica. It’ll give you a chance to make some friends from here.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Okay.” Veronica reluctantly says. “Let me just change quickly. Here Kev, come with me.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Be safe mija. No drinking or driving. Call us if you need a ride home,” Hiram says as Kevin and Veronica head to her room. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\---_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“This house is insane! And you have your own guest house!” Kevin continues to compliment the house as Veronica’s picking out her outfit. “And don’t get me started at the pool. You guys should be on HGTV, or like an episode of MTV Cribs.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Veronica laughs as she’s picking out her outfit. She opts for a blue and white ATM dress with a grey cardigan and white sandals. “Speaking of which, how’d you know I lived here?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It’s a small town. And word gets around.” He pauses to look at her outfit and nods.“Kevin approved?” she laughs._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh yeah. Very Hamptons.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She reads the sign as they slowly make their way to the party. Lighthouse Beach._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\---_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Their parties, hangouts, get-togethers are always with the same people. That’s why he spots her first. He doesn’t recognize her. He knows he’d never forget a face like that. He can’t keep his eyes off of her and is soon caught up in a trance. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Archie, dude! We gotta move the keg about 3 feet over. Betty specifically said she wanted it there.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As they set it the beer down, Jughead looks over to see what caught Archie’s attention._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Forget about it,” he says as Jughead places his hand on his shoulder. “She’s way out of your league.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Wait, you know her?” But before Jughead could respond, Betty comes around and wraps her arm around Jughead. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Veronica Lodge. Kevin and I met her at Pop’s earlier. She’ll be here for the summer.” Soon enough all three of them are staring at her. “Come, let me introduce you guys to her. She’s really nice.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\---_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Okay guys, this is Veronica. Veronica, this is Reggie, Chuck, and my boyfriend, Moose.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Boyfriend huh?” and she throws him a wink. “Veronica Lodge” she says as she shakes the guys’ hands._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You just get to town?” Chuck asks. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah, today. We just moved into our new place…near Boldwater?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Her house is unreal! I practically wanted to ask her parents if I could move in.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You made it!” Veronica turns around and sees a familiar face. Betty; wearing a white romper and loose braids. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I did! Thanks again for inviting me.” By that time, Reggie, Chuck, and Moose have dispersed to refill their refreshments. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m glad you’re here. Oh, this is my boyfriend, Jughead. And my best friend, but practically brother, Archie. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She shakes Jughead’s hands first. And then his. God he hopes his hands aren’t sweaty. He clears his throat. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“So, where you from?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“New York.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Wow.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“And you?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Born and raised here.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m jealous, it’s gorgeous here. And the beaches, wow.” “Yeah, it’s awesome.” It’s a little awkward. And he’s tongue tied. “Can I get you a drink or something?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Sure, thanks.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\---_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Veronica finds herself sitting with Kevin, Moose, Reggie, and Chuck. The guys are talking about surfing tomorrow morning and Kevin’s asking Veronica questions about New York. She looks around and sees Betty and Jughead straightening up the tables, making sure there’s enough food and drinks for everyone. She tries to slyly look for him but before she knows it, she sees that ginger Adonis walking straight to her. Kevin shifts closer to Moose to make room for Archie. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He hands her a red solo cup; with what she presumes is beer from the keg. Not really her style but she’ll take all the liquid courage she can get._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thanks.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“So how do you like it here so far?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It’s nice.” She’s repositioning herself to face him better. Gosh, he’s beautiful. “I mean; I’ve been here for a day but it holds some promise.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She wonders if her cheeks are getting red. If it's from the beer, or from sitting too close to the fire, or from blushing. But whatever she’s feeling on her cheeks does not account for what she’s feeling in her stomach. Little butterflies._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah? That’s good. What’s one thing you’re looking forward to?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Honestly. I’m ready for some damn good sunsets.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Archie opens his mouth to respond but she continues talking._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It’s just, my life is so fast pace. School, cheer, events, galas, charities.” It’s never ending. And I can never catch a break. But when you watch the sun set, you just bask in the beauty. I feel calm, despite my hectic life.” She’s staring into his eyes. Those sweet, glistening brown eyes. “I’m rambling, I’m sorry.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No!” He means it, he can quite literally listen to her talk all day long. “For me, there’s school, football, and now I’m helping my dad with his construction company, and I’ve been trying to write more music. So I get it.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She places her hand on his forearm. “That’s really nice of you to help your dad. I’m sure he appreciates you so much.” He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. “So, you’re a musician?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Aspiring.” He laughs. “I play the guitar. I’ve been trying to write some music. But I’ve been struggling.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She finishes her beer. “Or maybe you just need a muse. Some new inspiration” and throws him a wink. Archie takes a deep breath. Yeah Jughead was right. She’s way too good for him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\---_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Watching from afar, Jughead and Betty are seeing their life long best friend completely hit it off with the new girl. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I knew the minute I met her, Archie would fall for her.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah but that’s Archie. He falls for everyone.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No, but she’s different. She’s not from around here. Her life is so different from his, from ours. There’s something about Veronica. I think they suit each other.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah? She seems cool. But if you like her, then I like her.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Most people just see the brooding Jughead, not the soft Jughead. She gives him a soft kiss. “Okay so let’s do a double date this week with us and Archie and Veronica.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Slow down cupid, let Archie ease into it.” He laughs and wraps Betty in his jean jacket._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\---_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As the night is dwindling down, more and more people were getting ready to leave. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kevin makes his way to Veronica who’s still sitting with Archie by the fire. “Hey V. I can’t drive. So I’m going to spend the night at Moose’s apartment. Do you think…” Before Kevin can ask Veronica if she can find a ride home, Archie chimes in. “I can take Veronica home.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Are you sure? I might be out of the way.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah, don’t worry. I got you Ronnie.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thanks,” she says. She’s only just met him and she’s completely smitten. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\---  
Archie and Veronica stay after to help Betty and Jughead clean. As the boys are bringing the trash to the dumpster, Betty gets some alone time with Veronica. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thank you again for inviting me.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Of course. I’m so glad you came. We have to hang out again.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes please! I’d love that.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As the boys join Veronica and Betty, Betty is still playing matchmaker. “We should do dinner this week. The four of us.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Veronica and Archie look at each other. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah let’s do it” she says. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m down,” he says. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After saying goodnight to Betty and Jughead, Archie helps Veronica up his truck. She puts in the address on her phone. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Listen, I know you’re the musician here. But I’m going to play some music.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He laughs. There’s something about her. He can’t explain it but he is mesmerized by her. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“So I’ve been obsessed with this new artist. Billie Eilish. Have you heard of her?” He shakes his head. “Well, she’s amazing. This is my favorite song; it’s called when the party’s over.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The drive is quiet. He’s listening to the lyrics. But also listening to Veronica softly sing along to it. He looks over and this is definitely something he can get used to. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The drive is short because surely enough, they’re parked outside her house. Like the gentlemen he is, Archie walks Veronica to her front door. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thanks for dropping me off.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Don’t worry about it. It was really nice to meet you.” Just as Veronica was going to say something, Archie speaks up. “You know, I know this really cool place to watch the sunset.” He gulps. “If you want to go tomorrow?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She smiles and the butterflies in Archie’s stomach are going wild. “I’d love that.” She decides to make the first move. She’s fearless and goes in for a kiss. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It was meant to be a quick, soft kiss. But he kisses back. And wraps his arm around her waist to pull her in closer. Her hands move to his fiery red hair that she’s been dying to touch all night. It’s as if time stood still. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He pulls away for second. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What?” she said thinking she did something wrong._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He tucks a strand of her behind her ear. “Nothing.” He says. “I just had a really great time with you tonight.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Me too.” She says and gives him one more kiss. “Goodnight Archiekins.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Night Ronnie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As he’s walking back to his car, he can’t wait to get home. She’s right, he needed a muse. And Ronnie was his. After making it back to her suite, Veronica touches her lips. Did that really just happen? She smiles and hurries to call her best friends. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i love thinking of ways Veronica and Archie would meet outside of Riverdale. 
> 
> per usual, kudos and comments are always welcome. have the best day!


End file.
